


Your Roll

by hummingbirdswords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can’t say no to the sex dice.”</p><p>From a Tumblr NSFW fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote about a week ago and forgot to bring over here.

"You can’t say no to the sex dice,” Raven said with a cheeky grin, pulling her hair off her shoulder and presenting her ear to Abby. “Come on, massage my ear.”

It was hard not to laugh when Abby’s unamused expression was so serious and she was crossing her arms over her chest, all while wearing strips of lace that dared to consider itself underwear when it barely covered any of Abby’s skin. “I’d like to point out that there is absolutely nothing sexy about an ear massage.”

Raven shrugged, tapping her ear with her finger. “You rolled it. You can only blame your own terrible luck that you’ve picked nothing good so far.”

They had two dice, one with 30 sides and another with 24. 

One of Abby’s friends had bought her sex dice as a gag gift for her birthday earlier in the year, and Raven had thought it was hilarious. Raven had opened them up once Abby gave her the okay, rolled them on the table in the backyard, and grinned wickedly when the dice told her to suck on Abby’s nipple. Abby was normally a very composed woman - she even sat perfectly still, completely unmoved when they tried watching porn together that one time; and it was really good porn, like  _really, really_ good - but her cheeks had tinted three different shades of pink when Raven whispered in ear that she’d unbutton her shirt and pull one of Abby’s nipples into her mouth right there in the yard with everyone watching. She wouldn’t actually do it, no, but god did it make her hot watching Abby squirm and ball her hands into tight fists to try to stay in control of her actions.

Abby couldn’t use the dice without thinking about who gave them to her, so they had made their own. And Raven wasn’t bragging or anything, well not much, but their homemade dice were ten times better. They had a list of 30 actions and 24 body parts, and, again, not bragging, the possibilities of what they could roll with that many options was better than what they could end up with with the normal six-sided dice.

Tonight, however, Abby had rolled some of the lamest things. She wasn’t going to lie - she’d enjoyed the feeling of Abby’s fingers lightly brushing her back as she slowly pulled Raven’s T-shirt off. And she had needed to lick her lips a few times when she felt all the moisture in her body starting to head south when Abby’s warm breath tickled the back of her neck. But there wasn’t anything all that sexy about having her back blown, or having her wrists kissed - although it did send little hot jolts of pleasure to her clit when she watched Abby’s tongue dart out to swirl in a circular pattern that she  _knew_  would feel so very good other places.

Raven cleared her throat. “My ear is just  _dying_  for a massage, Abs.”

Abby glared at her, and Raven laughed before crawling over to Abby’s lap. She put a knee on either side of the older woman’s body and wrapped her arms around Abby’s neck, her naked breasts pressed into Abby’s, her nipples gliding against the lace that just barely covered the hard peaks that capped her lover’s breasts. Abby sighed, her lips parting as she rubbed her hands up Raven’s thighs, over hips, talented fingers drawing lines of fire up either side of Raven’s naked back, continuing upward until one hand was slipping into Raven’s luxurious hair and the other was capturing an earlobe.

Abby’s fingernail grazed the shell of her ear, slow, and a shocking flush of heat washed over her. It was like when Abby’s teeth nibbled on her ear, just lighter, and more delicate. It created a familiar electric sensation that, admittedly, felt amazing. It was…

“Oh,” Raven breathed out, really getting into it when Abby applied more pressure and rubbed firmly  _here_ and then barely touched  _there._  And who the hell knew that would actually feel so good?!

Abby’s tiny smile had Raven feeling hot all over, the look of concentration in her eyes making Raven want to have Abby panting and moaning so hard the only thing she could concentrate on was how good Raven could make her feel. The thought of it alone made her groan in her throat. Abby’s brow raised.

“Good?”

Raven licked her lips and answered by leaning into Abby’s ear and tracing the lobe with her tongue. She flicked it slowly and then swirled it around, already knowing how much Abby loved the wet heat of her tongue just about anywhere on her body. When she felt Abby shiver, she grinned and did it all over again before threading her fingers through Abby’s hair and pulling - not sharp enough to hurt, but enough to make her head tilt back and her throat stretch. She sucked on her ear, then her neck, creating a wet path to the hollow of her throat, listening to the sound of heavy breaths and tiny moans slipping out.

Abby’s hands grabbed Raven’s ass when the younger of the two opened her mouth to suck over a sensitive stretch of skin on Abby’s neck. Her pulse beat heavily, her skin so deliciously smooth, so very warm. Raven moaned happily, pulling the flesh into her wet mouth, lips and tongue working together to suck and claim, pressure just short of bruising. Abby hissed Raven’s name, and the sound of it vibrated between Raven’s legs, harsh and wet. She was so very tempted to dig in, bite the skin, leave the imprint of her teeth, a mark for later - because fuck she loved leaving marks on Abby, loved giving her a little something to later run her finger over and think about Raven - but she would never do it where it was visible. So she pulled back with a wet pop, knowing there were inches of skin waiting for her touch, sensitive skin that she could bite and suck until Abby was breathless and digging her nails into Raven’s skin to get her to pull back.

“I want you so badly,” she mumbled against Abby’s skin, kissing and licking her chest, fingers spiraling all over her back, her arms, needing to touch Abby everywhere.

Abby panted, leaning back with one hand behind her on the mattress to make more room for Raven, allowing her access to her breasts. Raven mouthed lovingly over the swell of Abby’s chest, kissing over her heart, smiling against wet skin when Abby whispered for more. She dragged her tongue up the strips of lace that passed over Abby’s nipple, wetting the material. She slid her free hand to the neglected breast and massaged it, feeling the weight of it in her hand, feeling the turgid nipple between her thumb and forefinger as she pulled and twisted on it. Abby was so very responsive, chest arching, sounds of pleasure floating up from her chest and getting stuck in her throat, and Raven loved it so much.

“This isn’t what the dice said to do,” she said between a gasp and a sharp moan, and Raven didn’t have to look up to know there was amusement in her darkened eyes.

Raven skimmed her teeth over the bud that still hid behind the lace, and then bit down, not hard, but not all that gentle either. When Abby sucked in a breath, Raven released the pebble. “Screw the dice,” Raven growled.

Abby pulled Raven up to her mouth, her fingers tight around the back of Raven’s neck. “I’d rather fuck you,” she responded, claiming Raven’s mouth as she pulled them down to the bed and then rolled them over so Abby was topping her.

Raven’s first moan was muffled against Abby’s lips, but when she felt Abby’s hand slide down into her underwear, fingers slipping through her wetness and skipping all pretenses, she threw her head back and let out a loud groan.

“Screw the dice,” she repeated, spreading her legs wider so Abby could fuck her.

Abby chuckled into the crook of her neck before opening her mouth to suck and nibble while she thrust her fingers into Raven’s heat, curling them up and fucking her hard.


End file.
